Rotary Phone Calls
Overview In Far Cry 5, five rotary phone calls appear only in the Henbane River region, with three from Faith Seed herself, directly speaking to the deputy; another two calls have no dialogue or identifiable caller. Eden's Convent This phone can be heard ringing from inside the main building of the former church, and is located on the left side of the choir balcony, across from a safe. There are two ways to access this area: the first is to climb through an access hatch in the balcony's floor, to the left of the recessed front entrance; the other is to jump onto the roof that covers that entrance, then climb through a large window. Answer the ringing phone on the short table to hear the following monologue from Faith Seed: "Rachel's so sad and alone. Once was lost; never found. She led a faithless life and it brought her low. Faith rose up in her, but Rachel stayed low down. Faith flies divine—and Rachel...Rachel gropes around in the darkness. I left her there a long time ago." The Last Best Resting Place This phone is easy to find, as it's sitting on a table in a wooden maintenance shack outside of a very old cemetery. Again, the caller is Faith Seed: "A baby is a sack of screaming, shitting, crying impulses with no thoughts, no personality, no understanding of the world beyond feelings. It has no soul. You have to give it one. The only soul we ever have, we recieve from others. And it is only others who can take it away." Mastodon Geothermal Park A bit more difficult to find, this phone is on a small table in a gatehouse at the southern entrance to the Mastodon Geothermal Park, near a wooden statue of one of its namesake prehistoric beasts. The caller, Faith once more, speaks to the player in a strange foreign tongue: "Shaja su dajri martiyi!" Administrator's Cabin This phone is located in a boarded-up woodshed next to the administrator's cabin for a large summer camp that's been converted into a plantation for the nightshade hybrids required for producing Bliss. The Deputy can enter from either the front or the back, breaking down the boards covering the door and window respectively; inside, the player will find a ringing phone. If answered, the player will hear what sounds to be a distressed woman crying on the other end. Nothing is said, and the woman is not identified. O'Hara's Haunted House The final rotary phone is found in the attic of a local amateur haunted house. Answer it to be treated to a 25-second fit of maniacal laughter. Gallery Black_Rotary_Phone.jpg|A black rotary phone, found in the Mastadon Geothermal Park Fc5 location ohara 27.jpg|Another rotary phone, found inside O'Hara's Haunted House Trivia *Given the nature of rotary phones, and how they appear only in this Bliss-infused area, it could be argued they are hallucinations caused by Faith. **Even after Faith is deposed, the phones can still be answered and the deputy will still hear her speak. This could be used as further proof that they are indeed hallucinatory. *The call at Eden's Convent is likely Rachel Jessop's attempt to explain to the deputy why she joined the Project at Eden's Gate - and why she thinks they should, too. *While Faith Seed is the one who actually calls the deputy at the Last Best Resting Place, her words sound like they could have been lifted directly from a sermon by the Father himself. **In fact, one could interpret her observations as a neat, nasty little summation of Eden's Gate's view on both "saving" and "protecting" souls. *The message at the entrance to the Mastodon Geothermal Park may be meant as a sort of primeval threat directed in frustration towards the Deputy. **However, it is more likely it is simply an Easter Egg, given the phrase translates to, "Today is a good day to die!", the iconic phrase used by Klingon warriors in the Star Trek series. *Since the game leaves vague who the terrified woman on the other end of the line at the Sacred Skies administrator's cabin is, it's safe to say that it could be anyone: a pre-indoctrinated angel, one of O'Hara's victims, or even Faith herself. *It is strongly suggested, in notes both on the front and in the attic of O'Hara's haunted house, that the eponymous proprietor is psychotic, as well as a sadist and a serial killer. The fact that the phone on location is found in what is clearly a homemade torture chamber further denotes this. See Also *Messages (Far Cry 5) Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Collectibles Category:Collectibles